


A Study in Sexuality and Love

by AcesOfSpade



Series: LGBTalk [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Elite was a group of eight Hunters. They are all set to investigate a case at an all-girls school that screams 'hinky'. However, a few surprises may unearth feelings that may not be subtext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sexuality and Love

 Winchester. It was an honourable name. Held by Men of Letters, guns, and Hunters. Five Hunters in particular were known for bearing the Winchester name through birth. Johnathan Eric Winchester was the most recent patriarch of the family. His children, Dean Henry, Elisabeth Jane, Samuel Eric, and Adam John. They were five of the best Hunters in the business. However, John had died, about 8 years back. Now, his eldest son Dean was the patriarch, and his daughter Elisabeth was the matriarch.

 

The Winchesters were also descendants of the honourable Campbell Hunting family. Mary Campbell-Winchester had died in a fire in 1983, six months after her youngest son Adam was born. She had been killed by a demon, named Azazel.

 

Now, the Winchesters lived in the Men of Letters Bunker, a place built to hold all knowledge of the supernatural the Men had. They had once shared the space with a teenage prophet named Kevin Tran, but also had bit the dust.

 

It seemed any person who had gotten close to the Winchesters was axed. It was horrible, and as Dean and EJ had iterated, they were poison. Poison to good, clean souls. They had lost many a friend and ally, to death, or worse fates.

 

As of the beginning of this story, a new member or two has joined the group. A couple of Angels, named Castiel and Lachlan, a lesban hacker named Charlie Bradbury, and Adam's closest friend from growing up, Jack Abel. The four newcomers had made Hunting substantially easier. Small groups would go out on Hunts, leaving the rest to man the fort and find new cases.

 

Another thing that sets the course of our tale is love, and coming to grips with important aspects of life. Two of eight members of the elite Hunter team were out and proud about their sexualities, but the other six were questioning everything they thought they knew about themselves.

 

To set the stage, the team was gathered around the table in the main room of the Bunker, discussing a case. Dean and Castiel had gravitated together, as well as Adam and Jack, Sam and Lachlan, and Charlie and Elisa. The case they were discussing was one of a mysterious disappearance at an all-girls school. This was going to be a whole team case, as it seemed to be more than meets the eye.

 

They had decided on aliases: Twitty, Cline, Straight, Cash, Haggard, Jackson, McEntire, and Parton. Elisa and Charlie had won rights this time. They had made up the IDs themselves after Charlie had joined the squad. The two were huge fans of the classic artists.

 

The plan was simple. Pose as local law enforcement, there to investigate the case. It was fool proof. They were never questioned about their badges, with the exception of the LARP incident.

 

Castiel, and Lachlan were to pose as partners, as well as Sam, and Dean, Adam, and Jack, and Charlie and Elisa. It was simple. They would investigate, and hopefully find the source. They weren't, however, expecting the events that would unfurl.


End file.
